Karen Koch
| birth_place = Monroe, Michigan | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = | salary = | spouse = | website = | footnotes = | children = }} Karen Koch "Cook" (born October 3, 1951) was an American ice hockey goaltender for the Marquette Iron Rangers during the 1969-70 season. Reference.com USHLwww.marquetteironrangers.comCopper Country Hockey History Timeline 1920'sLeonard "Oakie" Brumm "First Female Hockey Player Made Debut in 1969" Wisconsin Hockey News August 15, 2000 She signed a contract for $40 per game which made her the first professional female hockey player in North America. Copper Country Hockey History Timeline 1920's As of 2000, as far as her coach, Leonard "Oakie" Brumm, knew, she was the first in the world. Leonard "Oakie" Brumm "First Female Hockey Player Made Debut in 1969" Wisconsin Hockey News August 15, 2000 Personal life Since her hockey days, she has earned a bachelor's and a master's degree, both in English Literature, from the Wayne State University and the University of Dayton respectively. She holds a black belt in judo and a brown belt in jujitsu. www.marquetteironrangers.comLeonard "Oakie" Brumm "First Female Hockey Player Made Debut in 1969" Wisconsin Hockey News August 15, 2000 Hockey career The USHL welcomed her as the first female professional hockey player when she was only 18. At the time, the Iron Rangers were the defending champs. Leonard "Oakie" Brumm, then coach for the past eighteen seasons, has said her only drawback was her size and that, since they were larger, the team's other goalies "stopped more pucks by accident than she did on purpose." www.marquetteironrangers.comLeonard "Oakie" Brumm "First Female Hockey Player Made Debut in 1969" Wisconsin Hockey News August 15, 2000 Her addition to the team brought complaints from the other players, despite their admittance that she was good. It also brought national publicity as the team got calls from the Associated Press, United Press International, Reuters, and newspapers, radio and TV stations from all over the U.S. and Canada. And when it came time to cut the team down to eighteen players and two goalies, the coach adjusted the numbers so that he could keep her on the team. Her presence caused such a stir that the Sault Ste. Marie, Ontario officials insisted that she be announced as the starting goalie to swell attendance. They also set up a pre-game penalty shot with the mayor, who had been a hockey player in the past. Karen received a standing ovation when she stopped the mayor's shot. www.marquetteironrangers.comLeonard "Oakie" Brumm "First Female Hockey Player Made Debut in 1969" Wisconsin Hockey News August 15, 2000 She was eventually let go from the Iron Rangers after repeatedly going against her coach's orders and removing her mask during the after-Christmas games. There were ten games left in the schedule at the time. She went on to play in the Toronto area and made national headlines again when she was barred by the Canadian Amateur Hockey Association from playing on men's teams. www.marquetteironrangers.comLeonard "Oakie" Brumm "First Female Hockey Player Made Debut in 1969" Wisconsin Hockey News August 15, 2000 Quotes By Koch *"I can't remember when I wasn't playing hockey." www.marquetteironrangers.com About Koch *"She's got a lot of guts. It's hard to believe a girl would just stand there and let us shoot at her. She's not scared." - Robert Caster, Iron Ranger left winger. www.marquetteironrangers.com References Category:Born in 1951 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Female ice hockey players Category:Marquette Iron Rangers players